Recently, as the integration degree increase, ArF(193 nm) excimer laser of short wavelength is used as the exposure light source in order to improve the resolution of the photoresist pattern. However, as the wavelength of the exposure light is shorter, optical interference of the light reflected from the etching layer of the semi-conductor substrate during the exposure process, increases. In addition, due to undercutting, notching, etc., the photoresist pattern profile and the uniformity of thickness are deteriorated. To overcome these problems, the bottom anti-reflective coating (BARC) layer is conventionally formed between the etching layer and the photoresist layer to absorb the exposure light. The anti-reflective coating layer can be classified into the inorganic anti-reflective coating layer made of titanium, titanium dioxide, titanium nitride, chrome oxide, carbon, amorphous silicon, and so on, and the organic anti-reflective coating layer made of a polymer, which depends on the material for forming the anti-reflected coating layer. In comparison with the inorganic layer, the organic anti-reflective coating layer does not generally require complex and expensive apparatus such as a vacuum deposition equipment, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) device, a sputter device and so on for forming the layer, and has a high absorptivity of a radioactive light, and is generally insoluble in a photoresist solvent. Also, even small materials thereof does not diffuse from the anti-reflective coating layer into a photoresist layer during coating, heating, and drying the photoresist layer, and the organic anti-reflective coating layer has an excellent etch rate in a dry etch process of a photolithography process. But until now, in the photolithography process using various radiations including ArF etc., the conventional composition for forming the organic anti-reflective coating layer is not satisfactory in its characteristics, such as the absorptivity of an exposure light.